winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix/Script
Revenge of the Trix Intro/Recap Narrator: Bloom lives a quiet life in Gardenia, until the day she finds out that she's a fairy. She leaves Earth to study at the Alfea College for Fairies in the Magic Dimension. There, she finds new friends and together, they become the Winx Club. But she is also challenged by the Trix, three evil witches, in a terrible battle. Bloom defeats the Trix by transforming into a fairy for the first time. Scene: Alfea *It's a stormy night. Bloom is in her bed.* Daphne: Bloom! Bloom! Can you hear me? *Bloom groans.* Bloom: Yes, I hear you! Scene: Bloom's Dream Daphne: Bloom! Bloom, we meet again, my little one. Bloom: Where am I? This isn't Alfea College. Daphne: I know, and we don't have much time. Bloom: Time... time for what? Who are you? Daphne: I am Daphne. Listen carefully, Bloom. You must find me. Bloom: You are a dream. *Bloom reaches out her hand and tries to touch Daphne.* Daphne: I am real, Bloom. *Bloom gasps.* Daphne: Search for me, Bloom. I know you will find me. Bloom: I will find you. I... I will find you! *Bloom grunts.* Bloom: Daphne! *Bloom grunts again.* Bloom: Daphne, I will find you! Daphne! *Rapidly transforms from her normal form to fairy form and back.* Scene: School Yard Bloom: No, it wasn't a nightmare. Tecna: Try to give me more details. Bloom: It's hard to explain, but, it was a lot more vivid than a dream. Tecna: Hmm. *Tecna checks her PDA.* Tecna: Uh-huh. Go on. *Small scanning drone flies out of PDA and starts scanning Bloom.* Bloom: There was a woman. She was calling to me. Tecna: There is a strong possibility that was a psycho-magic message. Bloom: Are you saying that she was trying to communicate with me? Tecna: Through your dream, yes. From memory wave she left in your cortex, I came up with this. *Shows Daphne picture on her PDA.* Tecna: So what do you think? Is this her? Bloom: It is! Daphne! Tecna: You know her name? Bloom: And I seen her somewhere! It was outside of my dreams. *Flashback.* Bloom: Of course! Now I remember! I was in the main square in Magix City, but she wasn't part of the crowd she was on... the facade of the large building! And she was looking at me. *Flashback ends.* Stella: She is real, so look her up in a library! Scene: Alfea's Library Bloom: I ask the library to do the search. *Stands up on a searching platform.* Bloom: Khm. Daphne! *One book flys to the platform.* Bloom: Wow, that was really quick! Just as fast as the internet. Let's see... Daphne... ah, no I don't wanna know what it means I want to know about the fairy named Daphne. Daphne the Fairy! *Two books fly to the platform.* Bloom: Hey, look at all this stuff! Ok, Daphne... here she is. Wow, princess of Domino and one of the supreme Nymphs of Magix? Daphne the Nymph of Magix! *A lot of books fly from their bookshelves and try to get to the platform.* Bloom: Oh! Yikes! Oh! Aw! *Books try to get to her then start chaotically circle around her.* Bloom: Wait a minute! Oh, no! Ah! Oh, enough books already! No! Faragonda: Closeus. *All books fall down to the ground.* Bloom: Oh. Faragonda: I'd say the library research system needs a complete overhaul. Bloom: Ms Faragonda! *Gratefully hugs her.* Faragonda: It's ok, Bloom. It's all over. Feeling better? Bloom: I think so. Faragonda: Good, you can go then. You can do your research in other time. Bloom: Thank you, ms Faragonda. *Walks away.* Faragonda: Ah! *Picks up one of the books.* Faragonda: Daphne the Nymph. *Quickly closes this book.* Ms Barbatea. Barbatea: Yes? Faragonda: Put the books back in the stacks and close the library. Barbatea: Yes, of course... Wha... close the library? Faragonda: Yes and don't use magic after what's happened you never know. Barbatea: No magic? Faragonda: There are powerful forces at work here, Barbatea. Scene: Unknown Bar *Darcy and Riven seat together at the same table.* Darcy: I've been thinking about you Riven. Your talent, your ambition, your courage are wasted with the Specialists. I know you want more. My sisters and I can make you powerful. Riven: Hm... Go on. Darcy: We just wanna know you wanna be with us and that we can count on you... *Hypnotizes him.* to tell all about these stinking little fairies. Scene: Winx's Dorm Narrator: The next morning at Alfea college for fairies. *Camera shows Alfea outside then goes into Bloom's and Flora's bedroom. Bloom yawns and wakes up.* Bloom: Flora, you already packed? Flora: I thought I'll leave a bit early. I can't wait to get home and see my family. *Flora and Bloom get out from their room.* Flora: I feel like I've been gone forever. Tecna: Although your statement is emotional I must agree. Bloom: Me too. Stella: See you back in a couple of weeks, guys. Musa: Enjoy spring break! Scene: Gardenia *Camera shows Gardenia then moves closely to it's streets showing Bloom riding a bicycle.* Bloom: Ah! Spring break! *Fire engine passing by stops. Mike is in its driver seat.* Mike: He-hey there, sunshine! Bloom: Hi, daddy! Firefighter: Hi, Bloom. Bloom: Oh, hi! Mike: Headed for the shop down, I'll see at dinner. Bloom: Yeah. Have a good day! *Scene shows Bloom sometime later with Vanessa.* Bloom: I so happy to be home, mom. Vanessa: I'm so glad you're back and you sweet to help me out around the shop. *Both walk inside of Vanessa's flower shop.* Scene: Vanessa's Shop Vanessa: Mhm, sorry, ms Jives, but I think I'm out of them. *Bloom uses magic to recolor blue flowers into the pink.* Bloom: Hey, mom! *Ms Jives gasps in delight.* Bloom: We do have some. Here you go! Ms Jives: Oh, thank you! Oh! *Walks away from the shop.* Vanessa: It's nice to have an assistant with *Chuckles.* magic touch. Scene: Bloom's Living Room Bloom: I'm so happy to be home. *Flashback shows where Bloom has been in past holidays then scene shows Vanessa and Mike hug staying in a door casing of Bloom's room while she sleeps.* *Sometime later camera shows Bloom is having a restless dream then shows exactly what is happening in her dream. Firefighters including Mike extinguish a fire in an unknown building. Child's screams coming from inside.* Mike: Hey! You've heard that? It's coming from inside! *Gets into the building.* Mike: There's baby here! I'm coming! *Shows Bloom when she was a baby protected by the energy shield.* Mike: Wow! *Little Bloom calms down as she sees Mike.* Mike: Come here little one. Don't be afraid, I got you. *Dream fades away. Bloom quickly wakes up.* Bloom: Fire! *Slows her breath.Mike and Vanessa get to the room and turn on the light.* Vanessa: Bloom, what's the matter! Mike: Did you had a bad dream. Don't be afraid, I got you. Bloom: I dreamed you rescued a baby from the fire you said that same thing: "Don't be afraid, I got you." Who was that baby? Vanessa: Oh, Bloom... ah! Mike: Try to go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning. Scene: Kitchen Bloom: It wasn't just dream, was it? It happened, it happened to me. I need to know the truth. Tell me the truth! Mike: Ah, Vanessa? Vanessa: Yes, Mike, I think it's time to tell Bloom, she needs to know. Bloom: Know? What? Mike: Everything. That baby you saw... that baby was you. *Bloom gasps.* Mike: Sixteen years ago I saved you from the fire. Bloom: A fire? What was I doing in a fire? Vanessa: We have no idea. Your father found you there. Mike: It was a miracle. The whole place was up in flames, but the fire didn't touch you it protected you. I don't know how you get in that building. You're all alone, but you weren't afraid. Vanessa: We knew there was something magical about you Bloom. Bloom: But then this means that I'm... I'm not your daughter! *Bursts into tears.* Vanessa: Bloom... Bloom: You've adopted me! Why didn't you ever tell me? Mike: We were going to, Bloom! We were always planning to tell the truth as soon as you old enough to understand, bu then everything changed. Fairies, ogres, magic schools, I mean everything became so crazy and then all of the sudden we were just too late. Vanessa: We're never meant to deceive you, Bloom. You are most important thing to us. You are everything to us! We loved you from the first moment we saw you and we will never stop. Mike: You will always be our daughter. Bloom: Yes, always. I love you, dad, mom. Scene: Alfea *Camera zooms in from outside view of Alfea to its inner view. Alfea students return back to the school.* Student 1: How is your vacation? Student 2: It was great, *Together.* but too short! *Both laugh.* Scene: Bloom's and Flora's Living Room *Camera moves from outside view of Alfea inside the Winx's dorm. Bloom depressed laying on her bed.* *Flashback shows Bloom growing up.* Bloom: Ah... Flora: Don't be sad Bloom. I know it must be a shock, but remember your parents chose you. Tecna: They love you. Musa: So, in a way, nothing's really changed. Bloom: I know, but now I have so many questions. Stella: Questions? About what? Bloom: I am a fairy. So how did I end up on good ol' non-magical Earth? And that's not all. Who are my birth parents? Is that where I got my powers? Tecna: You're right. Those are a lot of questions. Flora: Are you sure you wanna now the answers? Bloom: I have to know who I am. Winx, will you help me? Flora: Of course! Stella: Absolutly! Tecna: I am right there. Musa: You have our word. Stella: You can count on us. Right, Winx? Musa, Tecna and Flora: *Together.* Yeah! Right! *Girls hug each over and laugh.* Scene: Faragonda's office Bloom: May i come in? Faragonda: Yes, Bloom. I wanted to see you. I've been thinking about what happened in the library before spring break. *Bloom gasps.* I know that you are searching for Daphne. Bloom: Daphne, yes! Faragonda: Daphne is one of the supreme Nymphs of Magix. After careful thought, Bloom, I've decided to show you as much as I know about her. *Casts a spell.* Come. *Room around Bloom and Faragonda changes to the environment of Lake Roccaluce.* Bloom: Ha? Wow! Faragonda: Daphne lived here, in a depths of Lake Roccaluce. *Fish passing by floats through Bloom's body.* Bloom: Ow! Ha? Faragonda: Come. *Faragonda goes inside a cave. Bloom follows her.* Faragonda: Go ahead, Bloom. Don't be afraid. *Bloom goes forward to a glow in the cave. From that glow Daphne appears.* Bloom: Daphne. *Chest appears in Daphne's hands. It opens revealing a tiara inside. Bloom takes the chest. The vision fades away. Faragonda is exhausted. She mops her brow.* Bloom: I... A... Faragonda: Bloom, I shown you what I know about Daphne I hope it is enough. Bloom: But I want to know more! Faragonda: I understand, but I fear what you're doing dangerous. You must end your search now. Scene: Cloud Tower's Canteen *Camera shifts from outside Cloud Tower view to its canteen. Lucy and Mirta sitting on the same table eating.* Stormy: Lets just blast her! We can't stop now! Darcy: Bloom is the most powerful fairy in a magic dimension. Icy: I know, sisters, but we need to proceed carefully. We can't just destroy her that would be wasteful. Mirta: Why are you always plotting against them? Fairies aren't that bad! Icy: I am sorry, were you actually speaking to me? Mirta: *Frightened.* I only meant to say I think that maybe we all should try to get along... Stormy: *Sarcastically interrupts Mirta.* That's sweet! *Laughs. Other witches start laughing as well.* Scene: Mirta's and Lucy's Dorm Lucy: Mirta, what's wrong with you? Why do you say those crazy things? Mirta: But, Lucy... Lucy: All of Cloud Tower was laughing at you. Argh, it's just so embarrassing. Mirta: It's the Trix! They're so mean! Lucy: I like the Trix. I wanna to be just like them. And not like you. *Walks away.* Scene: Cloud Tower outdoors *Camera shows outside view of Cloud Tower then moves closely to one of its platforms.* Mirta: Those terrible Trix. They making Lucy just like them! I've got to do something. *Starts channeling a spell.* Mirta: Lucy and I've been friends forever I won't let the Trix ruin it! I've got powers too! *Starts pronouncing the spell. Image of Trix appears in front of her.* Icy: Sisters, I have got a plan. We're going to trick Bloom we'll make her think she's a witch and when she's all alone crying we'll reap her power right out of her. *Laughs.* Mirta: Oh, no! This is terrible I've got to find that girl! Trix turned Lucy against me I'll repay them in kind. I'll warm Bloom and expose them as a liars they are. Scene: Magix City *Bloom and Sky seating on the same table in unknown cafe in Magix City.* Sky: Ha-ha-ha-ha, so we've tried it again and then we all fell and we've tried to get up, but... Bloom, you're not listening. What's wrong? Bloom: Sorry, I was just thinking about what Faragonda said to me. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but everything's changed. I don't even know who I am anymore. I just have so many questions. Sky: Well, let's see if we gonna find some answers. Bloom: You know, I've been trying to find out about Daphne who she is, how we're related. Sky: And, Faragonda told you to stop looking. Bloom: If I can't use our library. I thought I could look in a Magic Archive at Cloud Tower. Sky: You wanna break in a Cloud Tower? Ok, I'll help you. Bloom: It's kinda crazy. Sky: Hey, what're friends for? Scene: Specialist's Dorm Timmy: The Magic Archive? It's one of the greatest collections of magical books in the Magic Dimension. Sky: Bloom's determined, so... what do we look for? Timmy: There's a book there that will answer any question. You just have to ask. Sky: That's sounds right. Brandon: Yeah, but breaking into Cloud Tower is still completely crazy. Sky: Listen, Brandon. I told Bloom I'll help her and I'll do it. Brandon: Whatever, Sky. It's up to you. Just don't say I didn't warn you. Timmy: I can show you how to find that book. Riven: *Eavesdrops.* Well-well. Ha-ha. I know someone, who'll be pleased to know this. *Telepathically contacts with Darcy.* Riven: Darcy. Darcy: Riven. I hear you. Riven: I've got some news for you. Darcy: Ow, goody. Scene: Magix City *Bloom and Sky seating on the same table in unknown cafe in Magix City.* Sky: Ha-ha-ha-ha, so we've tried it again and then we all fell and we've tried to get up, but... Bloom, you're not listening. What's wrong? Bloom: Sorry, I was just thinking about what Faragonda said to me. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but everything's changed. I don't even know who I am anymore. I just have so many questions. Sky: Well, let's see if we gonna find some answers. Bloom: You know, I've been trying to find out about Daphne who she is, how we're related. Sky: And, Faragonda told you to stop looking. Bloom: If I can't use our library. I thought I could look in a Magic Archive at Cloud Tower. Sky: You wanna break in a Cloud Tower? Ok, I'll help you. Bloom: It's kinda crazy. Sky: Hey, what're friends for? Scene: Specialist's Dorm Timmy: The Magic Archive? It's one of the greatest collections of magical books in the Magic Dimension. Sky: Bloom's determined, so... what do we look for? Timmy: There's a book there that will answer any question. You just have to ask. Sky: That's sounds right. Brandon: Yeah, but breaking into Cloud Tower is still completely crazy. Sky: Listen, Brandon. I told Bloom I'll help her and I'll do it. Brandon: Whatever, Sky. It's up to you. Just don't say I didn't warn you. Timmy: I can show you how to find that book. Riven: *Eavesdrops.* Well-well. Ha-ha. I know someone, who'll be pleased to know this. *Telepathically contacts with Darcy.* Riven: Darcy. Darcy: Riven. I hear you. Riven: I've got some news for you. Darcy: Ow, goody. Work in progress. More Coming Soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Specials Scripts